


Boyfriend Tag

by emziewrites



Category: SHINee
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, minkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/pseuds/emziewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kibum is a Youtuber and Minho is his loving boyfriend who reluctantly agrees to record a 'boyfriend tag' video with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is my first posting here on AO3~ please look after me :D

 

“I just can’t believe you talked me into this.” Minho commented, noting the way the red dot on the camera glared a hole through his forehead. He avoided looking at the camera altogether, instead setting his gaze on Kibum who was standing just out of the frame as he checked his eyeliner and hair was perfect. “Kibum. You look perfect, just sit down so we can get this over with.”

Kibum hummed, letting Minho know he’d heard him, but didn’t move from the mirror.

A long sigh left Minho’s lips and he sat back in the chair, turning with the help of one foot on the floor, glancing around the room. It used to be Kibum’s bedroom once upon a time, back when they’d first moved in together as good friends. When they got together though, Kibum had moved his clothes and some personal belongings into Minho’s room, but left his recording set up in his old bedroom. It was now his studio; his many figurines and toys collected over the years set up on shelves which had only extended over the three years and doubled as the backdrop where he recorded content, a desk with two monitors, two kinds of video cameras and voice capturing equipment set up perfectly to ensure the world received the very best. Minho didn’t fully understand the purpose of documenting his day to day activities to thousands of strangers could be considered a job, but it was to Kibum and it was how they’d managed to afford the apartment they now owned instead of rented, so he couldn’t say he _hated_ it, though he monitored how much Kibum spoke about him on his videos.

It may have been dishonest, but he watched the videos without Kibum knowing. Mostly out of curiosity, not because he didn’t trust Kibum. Kibum often mentioned Minho, but didn’t elaborate on anything Minho wouldn’t have wanted him to talk about. It eased his concerns and now Minho only watched the videos Kibum insisted he view.

But not once had Minho been in any of Kibum’s videos. None of his followers – unless they had scrolled back into the depths of his Instagram account – had even seen Minho’s face and originally Minho had planned to keep it that way. That all changed though when Kibum had been tagged in some viral challenge that involved asking his boyfriend questions about himself and would be punished if he got any wrong.

And somehow Kibum had managed to convince Minho to take part.

“Remind me why I’m the one getting asked the questions when you’re also a boyfriend?” Minho asked.

“Because this is _my_ channel and the challenge is for me to ask the questions to _my_ boyfriend.” Kibum replied, adding a little lip balm to his lips.

At this point Minho was facing the camera again, but his gaze tilted in Kibum’s direction, watching as he pressed his lips together to make sure the balm was evenly distributed. Kibum’s gaze met Minho’s through the mirror and he smirked, then made a kiss with his lips, winking at his distracted boyfriend.

“I could do with some of that balm.” Minho muttered.

Kibum’s eyebrows raised a little, but didn’t think anything of stepping into the frame, the lip balm in one hand and gripping Minho’s jaw in the other. “It was about time you said so, your lips are horrible.” He said, bringing the balm to Minho’s mouth, leaning down as he did so.

Minho expertly avoided the lip balm and pressed his lips to Kibum’s, just long enough to get the annoyed hum he was looking for before pulling away. “Thanks baby.” He whispered, pressing his lips together and raising his eyebrows just so.

He received a good hit to the shoulder, but Minho counted it as a victory and wiggled his eyebrows at the camera as if he was actually being viewed at that moment.

He then wondered if Kibum would edit it into the final video or not.

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

“You actually didn’t get any of those wrong…” Kibum muttered, staring in awe at Minho’s smug face. “I honestly didn’t expect that.”

“Kibum. How long have we known each other again?”

Kibum turned to the camera, letting out a sigh of realisation. “Sometimes I forget that I’ve known this idiot since high school.” He told the viewers, pointing a thumb in Minho’s direction.

Minho just chuckled and rushed to peck Kibum’s cheek. “I’m going to play games now. Love you.” He said, standing from the chair and heading for the door.

“What?” Kibum demanded, twisting in his chair. “You can’t leave yet!”

“Whyyyyy?” Minho whined, at this point not even caring at the camera was still filming. “I did everything you asked me to!”

Kibum pouted, sitting back in his chair in one of the best and worst ways, at least for Minho. It was best because he _loved_ how Kibum looked when he pleaded like this, but it was also the worst because it meant that the torture wasn’t over yet.

Because how could he say no to _that_ face.

“Ugh…” Minho grumbled, stepping back to Kibum and slipping his hand into the one Kibum stretched out to him. “Okay. What do we have to do?”

“We’ve gotta say goodbye properly.” Kibum told him. “So, you’ve just gotta say “love ya my freaks” at the same time as me when I give you the queue. Okay?”

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

“Love ya my – MINHO!”

“Oh, sorry I forgot the – ”

“UGH! Minho!”

Minho shrunk into his chair, unable to help laughing as Kibum mock smacking him over the shoulders and trying to hit his head. “I’m sorry!”

“You’re an idiot!”

“I’ll do it right next time!” Minho insisted, trying to grab Kibum’s flailing arms.

“You said that the last five tries!” Kibum cried, voice grumbling with frustration. “Whatever,” He began, turning to the camera and still trying to hit Minho even as his wrists were captured in warm hands. “Love ya my freaks!”

Just as Kibum had said the words, Minho leaned in, using his hold on Kibum’s arms to throw them over his shoulders and secured a wet open mouthed kiss just under Kibum’s jaw, a spot that tickled him to no end.

The scream was well worth the effort.

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

“Do you have any idea how hard it was to edit out what you did?” Kibum stated, walking into the living room three hours later.

Minho chuckled, not looking away from the tv screen as he continued playing, thumbs and fingers tapping at the controller in his lap. “I’m sure you managed.”

There was a huff and Kibum plopped himself down on the lounge right beside Minho, pressing into his side as he watched the game from the tilted view of his head on Minho’s shoulder. “Oh I did, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t a pain.”

“I’m sorry, Kibum.” Minho muttered, turning to press a kiss into Kibum’s wavy brown hair.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kibum insisted. “I’m sure my followers will love it anyway. They kept asking me to do a video with you so the fan-service was probably enough to last a life time.”

Minho let out another soft laugh and then sighed. “I’ll have to watch it when it’s live.”

“It’ll take another two hours with our internet the way it is.” Kibum grumbled, another annoyance he continuously lived with. Then he brightened a little, reaching to Minho’s controller and managing to press the ‘start’ button – a talent that had taken many years and lots of practice and incentive. “I know how we can pass that time though.”

That was all it took for the controller to be dropped and Kibum found himself on his back, the lounge cushions soft under him, Minho hovering over his body, mouth already teasing kisses upon his lips, nose and chin. He hummed, delighted and relaxed, looping arms around Minho’s shoulders and letting his boyfriend take the lead.

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video has been posted and now Minho wants to know what Kibum's fans think of him and of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part is a lot more brief than the other, but I do love it nonetheless ;)

 

He shouldn’t have scrolled down.

But the temptation, it had been too great.

He really should _not_ have scrolled down.

Kibum was fast asleep beside him, his back facing Minho, but pressed as close as possible against his side, arms clutching a pillow as he dozed on, unaware that Minho had picked up his phone instead of going to sleep with him. The light of the screen brought a gorgeous glow to Kibum’s bare skin, and Minho could spend days kissing that beautiful shoulder without rest.

But, at that moment, his interest was held on the phone screen. Kibum’s video editing skills had definitely improved since the last one he’d watched – a year ago? – and he was impressed with the little effects he added at the start, greeting himself with bubbly text and music that sounded suspiciously like one of Jonghyun’s unfinished works. That or Jonghyun had written the song with Kibum in mind because it fit the vibe of Kibum’s style to a ‘T’. The video itself had opened with Minho sitting alone, a pouting expression on his face as he looked off screen, his gaze somehow adoring even though he seemed annoyed.

Did he always look at Kibum like that?

He watched himself tease Kibum, the kiss in the guise to get lip balm from him. He didn’t often see how they looked when they kissed, but he admired it for a moment, saw how Kibum’s back arched and how his body seemed to relax, their lips mashed together so perfectly… he hated to sound corny, but they really did fit like two pieces of a puzzle.

The video cut to a photo of them both, a selfie Kibum had insisted upon before they’d started the video off officially, along with text across the front in the same bubbly text as the introduction clip – “Boyfriend Tag”. That lasted only a moment before the rest of the video continued on and Minho couldn’t help smiling broadly. Kibum had wanted Minho to eat the liquorice so badly, but failed time and time again as Minho continued to answer all of his questions correctly. In hindsight, Minho should have insisted that if he _did_ get them all right then Kibum should eat the liquorice, but it was too late now.

And did he _really look at Kibum like that all the time???_

Kibum had even kept all of his outtakes from the end, cutting each one down so it just showed him stuffing up and the initial reaction from Kibum until they did the last one, Kibum’s exasperated expression very clear even as he continued to smack at Minho’s head. And then the video started to fade just as Minho launched at him, Kibum’s shrill screech only heard under a screen of black. That Kibum had kept even the sound of the screech was a surprise to Minho. He thought Kibum had edited it out?

The description was also a surprise to Minho, sincere words placed there for the public to see – _‘Thanks to jonghyun948 for tagging me! This was super fun~ even if it took me ages to convince Minho to do it with me xD. For those who don’t know, Minho and I have been together for about three years now, but we’ve been friends since high school. Minho is the best thing to ever happen to me. We used to clash a lot at first, but I guess the saying is true, opposites do attract, because I can’t imagine loving anyone else. Ever.’_

Somehow, he loved Kibum even more. He thought that he’d loved him as much as humanly possible, but apparently that wasn’t the case because it took a lot of his self-control not to wake his boyfriend up with fluttering kisses.

But he wasn’t done yet. Kibum had mentioned that his followers had always wanted to see Minho and that they would be excited to watch the video. He knew that Kibum often got a _lot_ of comments on a regular basis. So did that mean… there would be comments about him? About _them_? He’d always wondered what objective people thought of their relationship, or how they were together. After all, even with the camera on him, Minho couldn’t act like a robot, especially around Kibum.

So, without much thought for better judgement, Minho had scrolled down the page.

‘ _OH MY GOSH HES CUTE’_

_‘well he just cant keep his hands off you huh?’_

_‘Minho please be in more videos!’_

_‘he keeps looki ng at your liPS THO I GOTTA GO’_

_‘you’re so perfect for one another’_

_‘Kibum! How could you hide such a gem all this time??????!!!!!’_

_‘wow kibum you got yourself a looker //eyes emoji//’_

_‘NEW OTP ANYONE ELSE AGREE??!!!’_

_‘what a catch! ;))))’_

_‘omg the way he looks at you… he’s so in love with you~’_

Kibum had replied to many of them – he tried his best to respond to every one, but sometimes it just didn’t happen – thanking the commenter and agreeing with them, and with a few he disagreed or corrected them. But he was always kind and understanding and sweet to each person. And whoever had said awful things had been flagged so Minho couldn’t even see their comments. He wondered if that had been Kibum, or his followers who had done the honours.

Strangers, complete and utter strangers, had noticed more about them than some of their own family members, even some of their friends…

“Minho?..” Kibum mumbled, rolling towards Minho, his eyes squinting in the jarring light of the phone. “W-what are you doing?”

He immediately tossed the phone, letting it hit the carpeted floor, in favour of wrapping his arms around Kibum’s frame, kissing the juncture of Kibum’s jaw and ear. “I was just watching our video.” He replied softly.

“Oh?” Kibum breathed in response, a hand raising to twine fingers with Minho’s. “What do you think?”

Minho kissed up Kibum’s cheek until he captured tired lips with his own, accepting a disorientated but accepting groan from Kibum before he breathed his reply against kiss plumped lips. “I love you.”

 


End file.
